Pidermin
Pidermin is one of the four founding members of the Brady Council. Originally from his own group, the Sacred Union, Pider merged his group to form the Council after the events of the Land of Pink and Grey story arc. He is the main protagonist of Brady Bible 4. = History Pidermin doesn't remember his earlier years. He hasn't been diagnosed with any type of amnesia or memory loss, but he can't remember anything prior to the age of 13. It's possible he was born at that age, but he has no way of knowing. His entire name was constructed by himself, therefore he has no connection with any Layton family. Prior to the events of Brady Bible 1, Pidermin lived alone in a rural region of Canada. There he learned English as his sole language from videos online. And yes, he was using free McDonald's Wi-Fi. (He doesn't know French, so it makes his son speaking it as a primary language a bit weirder.) Sadly, the McDonald's he was using shut down due to losses in profit because it was in the middle of nowhere. Pidermin had to venture elsewhere to find a way to fulfill his dire need of entertainment and free food. His travels would take him to Metal Mario and Kirb, whom were for a brief moment in time enemies. It's then Pider learned about his natural talent in fighting, mainly in reading his opponents and using their own tricks against them. In defeat, the duo explained to Pider that this was all a misunderstanding, and that they were on the pursuit of a being who looked eerily similar to him. After their truce came friendship, and after that the Union was formed. As the three went on with their journey to find the mysterious figure, they recruited even more members into their group. However, they couldn't find it before the merge into the Council. Only during the events of Brady Bible 2 did they ever confront him, the group (minus Matt) stranded on a desert island. This was also around the time Tabuu's life abruptly ended overnight. The very same night Marx flew off, leaving the group behind. He was later branded a traitor among the Council, but Pider still had a strange faith in him. A faith that would cause the events of his next grand adventure. Brady Bible 4 Pider wasn't present during the events of Brady Bible 3, as Marx had sent him into the future in accordance to a deal struck with Tabuu, in which the latter offered him own life. He woke up not a moment older in the year 2041, back against a tree in the country of Australia. His first acquaintance there was the afterly named Aussie, whom was actually the personification of the nation and not from this world at all. The two departed to Bradyland, not-so prosperous nation named after and supposedly "ruled" by Tom Brady himself. As later demonstrated, the nation is actually in the control of Zombie's son, Bismarck von Hoffman. After the war with the enemy nation of Freemanland, the story revolves around Pidermin forming a revolution force to oppose Bismarck and liberate the country into a democratic state. Category:Brady Council Category:Sacred Union Category:Founding Councillors